dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Heo Young Saeng
Perfil *'Profesión': Cantante, Modelo, Compositor, Actor y (co) Productor, Bailarín. thumb|234px *'Nombre:' 허영생 / Heo Young Saeng *'Apodos:' Prince (Príncipe), Shy Prince (Príncipe Tímido), Otter (nutria). *'Fecha Nacimiento:' 3 de Noviembre de 1986 *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Geochang, Jeollabuk-do, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 1.78cm. *'Peso:' 63kg. *'Tipo de sangre: '''O. *'Signo Zodiacal:' Escorpio. *'Agencia: B2M Entertainment Biografía Heo Youngsaeng era un aprendiz de SM Entertainment, estuvo cerca de los miembros de Dong Bang Shin Ki (Hero Jaejoong, U-Know Yunho y Max ChangMin) y Super Junior (Ye Sung, Kim Hee Chul y Choi Si Won). Posteriormente se incorporó a la DSP Entertainment y debutó como un miembro de SS501 el 8 de junio del 2005. Fue anfitrión junto con Park Jung Min de SS501 en Youngstreet (SBS) el 1 de mayo del 2006. Fue parte del programa hasta agosto del 2006 debido a algunos problemas en sus cuerdas vocales, que requirió una cirugía y el debido tiempo para recuperarse. Compuso una canción solista, "사랑인거죠" (Is it love), que también se incluye en el proyecto especial del álbum. Esta canción fue escrita mientras se encontraban con las actividades de SS501 en Japón en el 2007. Él es el primer miembro que ha compuesto y escrito la letra de una canción. Se unió junto con su compañero de grupo Kim Kyu Jong a B2M Entertaiment y planeaba hacer su debut a finales de abril del 2011, pero por un accidente durante uno los ensayos, donde se lesionó la mano derecha, el lanzamiento de su primer mini-album debió retrasarse hasta mayo de ese año. Como solista El primer mini-album de YoungSaeng, fue lanzado el 12 de Mayo del 2011 con el nombre de "Let It Go", junto con la canción titular del mismo nombre, contando con cuatro temas y una versión instrumental de "Let It Go". En el 2012, volvió con su segundo mini-album, llamado "SOLO" y su canción debut "Crying". El teaser de su primer corte fue lanzado el pasado 18 de Mayo, mientras que el disco, preparado para salir este 22 de Mayo, tuvo su primera presentación oficial en el show del Music Bank el 1 de Julio. El 19 de Septiembre lanzó su primer álbum como solitario (y primer album en japonés), llamado “Over Joyed”, en dos ediciones, una simple y una deluxe, que incluyó un DVD del MV de su primer corte “1,2,3” y el Making Of del mismo. El MV fué publicado un día anterior en la cuenta de YouTube de PonyCanyon. Está anunciada la salida de un segundo mini-album en japones para el 3 de Julio (2013), el cuál constará de dos versiones, una limitada de CD+DVD (que incluye un total de 9 canciones y un DVD con con el Making Off del video y de la sesión de fotos), y una versión standar o regular, que incluirá, además, una canción especial (un extra que no posee la versión limitada). También ya se ha anunciado un concierto promocional para Julio (2013) en Tokio y un DVD del concierto para el invierno (en Corea). Dramas *I Need a Fairy (KBS2 , 2012) *Anycall Haptic Mission (2009) cameo Ep.1 *Boys Before Flowers (KBS2, 2009) cameo Ep. 4 *Nonstop 5 (MBC,2008)(Episodio 207) *running man capitulo 42 video *Happi together video Mini Dramas *El chico que podia volver atras Junto a SS501 *Summer and Love (2011) Junto a Kim Kyu Jong Radio *SBS SS501's Youngstreet (Mayo ~ Agosto 2008) Discografía '''Corea 'Mini Albums' 'Japón' Album 'Singles' *Hajimete Miru Sora Datta (はじめて見る空だった) (Kokoro Agosto2007) *Is It Love? (사랑인거죠) (U R Man Noviembre 2008) *Nameless Memory (이름없는 기억) (SS501 Solo Collection Junio 2009) Temas para Dramas *''Rascal sons - Looking Forward To It'' *Protect the Boss - Sad Song *Will it Snow for Christmas? - I love you...I'm sorry *Sorry I Love You -'' I love you...I'm sorry'' *Fermentation Family - The Words on My Lips *Friend '- I Erase Tears *I Need a Fairy -'' Love Song'' *''love rides the rain (pag wiki)- i'm sorry, i love you'' Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop: 'SS501 *'FanClub Official: '''Y.E.S. **'Porqué 'Y.E.S'?' Significa 'YoungSaeng Eternal Supporters' (''Eternas Seguidoras de YoungSaeng) *'Posición:' Vocalista Princípal. *'Familia: '''Padres (Es hijo único criado) *'Religion:' Cristiana. *'Talentos:' Tocar el piano, gran habilidad vocal (para canto e imitación de voces), ingles (básico, covers), japones (basico, ocasional). *'Hobbies:' Juegos de Computador, el baloncesto, el baseball, escuchar música, la fotografía. *'Educación:' Universidad KyungHee Cyber (Tecnología de Información y Comunicación) graduado de la escuela Secundaria de Hyundai en Seúl *'Lema:' No mires atrás después de dar lo mejor (Don’t look behind after doing your best). *'Idolo:' Seo Taiji *En una entrevista del 2008 en el programa Super Junior Kiss Radio (SUKIRA), dijo que Geun Young sería la persona con la que participaría en un programa del estilo de "We Got Married". *En ese mismo programa, los conductores Lee Teuk y Eun Hyuk (Super Junior) dijeron que la chica ideal deYesung también era ella, y que incluso siendo amigos, él y Yeungsaeng, serían rivales en el amor y parte de un triangulo amoroso. *Suele ser muy callado frente a las camaras y deja que los demas miembros del grupo hablen. Aunque los miembros de SS501 aseguran que en realidad no es así. *Es un ex-Ulzzang *Tiene la voz mas suave y alta del grupo. *Fue el ultimo en incorporarse a SS501 y tuvo una muy buena impresión de todos los miembros. *En un programa confesó que cuando era un aprendiz no tenia dinero, teniendo que compartir la comida entre varias personas. *Al principio estaba preocupado porque, según él, todos los miembros parecían estatuas hermosas a diferencia de él. *Gracias a Kim Hyung Jun (el maknae de ss501) tubo la oportunidad de participar en las audiciones, ya que Hyung Jun conocía a alguien y le presentó. *Fue aprendiz de SM Entertainment, pero dejo la empresa y debutó con DSP Media *En su primer concierto rompio a llorar despues de su presentacion junto con los demas miembros. *Le dieron el apodo de nutria porque luce como una. Al principio no le agradó el apodo pero cuando vio a una le pareció muy linda. *Cantó la canción de "''Love Like This" ''de SS501 en una version en Inglés Video *Terminó firmando en la misma empresa que Kim Kyu Jong. *El 19 de abril, practicando la coreografia de una de sus canción se fracturó la mano en el salon de ensayos y fue ingresado al hospital poco después. Se diagnosticó que la recuperación tardaría alrededor de 4 a 5 semanas por lo tanto la fecha del lanzamiento de su disco se vio aplazada. Young Saeng estaba preocupado por no mantener la promesa a sus fans al no sacar su album en Mayo. *Despues de haberse fracturado la mano, su agenda tuvo que ser reprogramada y finalmente se decidió que su debut se realizara el 12 de Mayo del 2011. *El 25 de abril Young Saeng decidió mantener su promesa para grabar "Running Man" (que fue transmitido el 8 de Mayo), aún lastimado y enyesado. *Su primera presentación en vivo como solista fue en el escenario de MusicBank el 13 de Mayo del 2011, con las canciones "Out The Club" y "Let It Go", aún estando en recuperación de la lesión en su mano. *Con su cancion “Let It Go” ha logrado ser No. 1 en las lista de Hanteo con las ventas de su álbum y también No. 1 en la lista de popularidades diarias. *Young Saeng escribió casi todas las canciones de su Primer Mini-Album, excepto "Let It Go". *Durante un chat online con fans, contó que los primeros en saludarlo estando en un show de música fueron los miembros del grupo Infinite y BEAST. *En un chat en YOZM el 23.06.2011, Youngsaeng dijo ser cercano a Sung Je de Supernova y que es uno de sus pocos amigos famosos de su misma edad, además de Hyun Joong. *Heo Young Saeng en una entrevista dijo que, cuando era un aprendiz, estuvo pensando a que se dedicaría si no hacía su debut, asi que pensó dedicarse a ser estilista, ya que era muy bueno arreglando su cabello despues de haber aprendido, le parecio divertido y pensó que debería abrir un salon de belleza. *Young Saeng a través del personaje de D’Artagnan en “Los Tres Mosqueteros”, hizo su debut en los musicales. Este esperado musical empezo sus presentaciones el 3 de noviembre del 2011. *Por su participación en este musical, estuvo nominado en la categoría de "Mejor Debut de Actor de Musical" en los Golden Ticket Awards 2011. *En una ocasión, para conmemorar sus 14 días en el músical, las fans que lo esperaban para saludarlo todos los días a la salida del teatro, lo recibieron cada una con una rosa. [Video] *Heo Young Saeng participó como rapero en el primer mini album de Kim Kyu Jong en la canción "''My Love". *En un principio la cancion con la que debuto Kim Kyu Jong ("Yesterday") era de él, llegando a grabarla, pero despues la empresa decidio darsela a Kyu Jong. *Heo Young Saeng participó en el drama I Need a Fairy que se estrenó el 27 de febrero del 2012 en KBS. *Ha declarado que admira Lee Minwoo de Shinhwa y espera seguir sus pasos. *En un programa de variedades donde SS501 y Kara se presentaron como invitados en Diciembre del 2009, les preguntaron como se imaginaban dentro de 10 años y Youngsaeng respondió que se imaginaba como uno de los CEOs más grandes de Corea. *Confeso que lo llaman "Doctor Corazones" por sus buenos consejos. Pero tambien admitio no ser tan apasionado en el amor. *Young Saeng participó en la planificacion, ajustes, concepto, idea, produccion, grabacion y otros trabajos del album "SOLO" (Mayo 2012). *El 13 de Septiembre lanzó en un canal japones, su nuevo MV Japones titulado "1,2,3" la canción fue compuesta por Anthony Mazza y Shida Kaviani, arreglada por Joey Carbone y Anthony Mazza. *Es el que cocina el mejor estofado de Kimchi. Kyu Jong dijo que hasta sabe mejor que el su madre. *Odia el olor a pescado, por lo que no come sushi, aunque si como algas. *En agosto del 2006 debido a algunos problemas en sus cuerdas vocales, tuvo que someterse a una cirugía y el debido tiempo para recuperarse. *El 21/11/2012 Young Saeng fue galardonado con el Premio de la Cultura y las Artes Pracas en los 1st Korea Practice Awards por "influir en las emociones de los ciudadanos coreanos con alegría y esperanza a través de sus canciones. *El 28/12/2012 estuvo en el concierto de Choi Jae Hoon como invitado/amigo del cantante. *Participo como jurado invitado en Star Audition 3. *Colaboró en la canción "Goodbye My Love", para el próximo mini-album de Lee Jung Bong, llamado "Love Sha La La La". *Participara en un nuevo musical japones llamado "Summer Snow", adaptación del drama del mismo nombre. El musical será interpretado totalmente en coreano. YoungsSaeng interpretará el rol de Yoon Jae (Seiji en el drama original), el doctor que atiende a la protagonista y que terminará enamorado de ella, aunque no es correspondido. *El 6 y 8 de Marzo (2013), lanzó el primer y segundo respectivamente de la canción título de su 3er Mini-Album, "LIFE". El album y MV completo serán lanzados oficialmente el 14 de Marzo, el "Día Blanco" en Corea. *Su Tercer mini-album LIFE estuvo en primer lugar de ventas. *Su video ,The art of seduction ''obtuvo el 2 lugar en Mnet . *Cumplira su servico militar en Noviembre de este año. Convirtiendolo en el 2do del grupo en hacerlo despues de su compañero Kim Kyu Jong. *Jung Min, Kyu Jong y Hyung Jun asistieron a su fametting siendo despues de 1 año de no verse la unica vez que 4 de ellos se pudieron encontrarse.Este mismo dia realizaron un video por el 8 aniversario de SS501 para subirlo dias despues en sus respectibas redes sociales. *Fue a la boda de Lee Hong Ki y Fujii Mina en We Got Married con mas invitados. *El 1.07.2013 fue el lanzamiento oficial de su segundo álbum japones 「想い出を君に」 Of You", aunque el lanzamiento había sido anunciado para el 3.07.2013. *La empresa '''Zafiro Producciones' ha anunciado que Heo Young Saeng, junto con su Park Jung Min, realizarán una mini gira por Latinoamerica, realizando un total de cuatro (4) FanMeeting, aunque no se presentarán juntos ni lo hayan anunciado como una gira conjunta. Los paises confirmados son Perú, en donde se presentarán en dos ciudades (Lima y Arequipa), Mexico (Mexico DF) y Ecuador (Quito). *Para su segundo album en japonés, YoungSaeng hizo el cover de cuatro canciones de SS501 (ホシゾラ Hoshizora, "Mermaid", "Again" y "All My Love"), tres nuevas versiones de anteriores canciones suyas ("Is It Love", "Connect The Broken Night" y "Dream On") y tres nuevas y originales canciones compuesta por él mismo, "いつでも僕は君といる" You & I, "Everything You" y "はじめて見る空だった" Sky I've Ever Seen, la cual únicamente se encuentra como 'bonus' de la versión normal. Enlaces *Pagina Oficial (Corea) *Pagina Oficial (Japón) *Youtube (Canal Oficial B2MEntertainment) *Youtube (Canal Oficial YS) *Twitter Oficial Galería Videografia 'Corea' thumb|left|305px|Let It Gothumb|right|300px|Rainy Heart 'Japón' thumb|left|295px Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:Ulzzang Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:B2M Entertainment Categoría:KProductor